Babysitting Mayhem
Babysitting Mayhem 'is the forty-eighth episode of Season 2 of Super Mario Island and the overall hundred-third episode. Summary Two Omastars have the SMI gang, Magby and Mudbray to babysit their Omanyte kids and things get ticklishly chaotic. Plot Quotes 'Flygon: "Crikey! You little mates look awfully cute!" Two, Three, Four, Five and Six tickle Flygon. Flygon: (laughs and snorts) "Cut it out! I'm ticklish!" (laughs and snorts) pulls away from One, Two, Three, Four, Five and Six and falls over as she bursts into a laughing and chortling storm Omastar Wife: "Great heavens!" Omastar Husband: "Absolutely remarkable!" One, Two, Three, Four and Five: "That was awesome!" Six: Who's that dragon that reacted so greatly?" Vibrava: "Oh, her? That's my big sister, Flygon! She's really ticklish and almost always bursts into laughter when tickled! Also, to be honest, she's WAY more ticklish than me! -- Omanyte children start tickling Pom Pom. Pom Pom:(laughs) "STOP! YOU'LL MAKE MY MASCARA RUN!" Omanyte children continue tickling Pom Pom until they think she had enough. After the Omanyte children stop tickling Pom Pom, Pom Pom takes a breather. Pom Pom:(pants) "Holy crap! That tickled a lot!" Pom turns to look at Flygon, Daisy, Mudbray and Magby. Pom Pom:"Right?" Flygon, [[Princess Daisy|'Daisy']], Mudbray:(laughs) Magby:(covers her mouth as she giggles) Pom Pom:"What's so funny?" Magby:"Look in your pocket mirror!" (laughs) Pom looks in her pocket mirror and sees that her mascara ran. Pom Pom:(screams) "My mascara!" (to Toad and Yoshi) "Toad! Yoshi!" Toad and Yoshi:(to Pom Pom) "What is it, Koopa sunshine?" Pom Pom:"Go get my makeup kit from my hut!" Yoshi:"But the Cutieflies!" Toad:"They're attracted to me and Yoshi!" Pom Pom:"NOW!" Toad and Yoshi:"Alright! Alright!" and Yoshi rush to Pom Pom's hut to get her makeup kit Pom Pom:(to the Omanyte children) "All of you are freaking idiots! You guys made my mascara run!" Omanyte children: (in unison) "What's mascara?" Pom Pom:(face palms) -- see Toad and Yoshi peeking from behind a bush and looking at the Cutiefly hive Yoshi:(to Toad, whispering) "How are we gonna pass those Cutieflies, Toad?" Toad:(thinks) (whispering) "I got it!" (to Yoshi, whispering) "We can sneak very stealthily so the Cutieflies don't notice us!" Yoshi:(to Toad, whispering) "Good idea, dude! Let's do this!" Toad:(to Yoshi, whispering) "Yeah!" and Toad get out from behind the bush and sneak stealthily past the Cutieflies nest. Suddenly, Yoshi steps on a twig and the twig breaks. Toad and Yoshi:(ducking) "Crap!" for Toad and Yoshi, the Cutieflies didn't noice them when they heard the twig break. Yoshi and Toad:(quietly) "Phew!" and Toad continue sneaking past the Cutieflies until they step on a nearby Ferroseed. Toad and Yoshi:"OWW!" (fall over) for Toad and Yoshi, the Cutieflies notice them when they heard them scream. Cutieflies:(squeal) Cutieflies fly towards Yoshi and Toad and rapidly kiss them. Yoshi and Toad:"AW COME ON!" -- see Pom Pom waiting impatiently for Toad and Yoshi. Pom Pom:"Ugh! What's taking those two so long?!" and Yoshi finally arrive in the Omastar household, covered in Cutiefly kisses. Yoshi and Toad:(pants) Pom Pom:"Don't just stand there panting like dogs! Give me my makeup kit!" Yoshi and Toad:"Yes, Pom Pom!" Yoshi:(to Pom Pom) "Think fast, sunshine!" throws the makeup kit to Pom Pom. -- Eleven:(tickles Pom Pom) Pom Pom:"HEHEhey!" (falls down) catches the makeup kit. Eleven:"Ten!" throws the makeup kit to Ten. Pom Pom:"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" Ten:"Eight! Catch it!" throws the makeup kit to Eight and Eight catches the makeup kit. Twelve:"In the bathroom!" opens the bathroom door Pom Pom:(snaps her claws) "Give it!" Eight:(shrugs) throws the makeup kit in the bathroom. Eight:(sarcastically) "Oops!" Pom Pom:(running into the bathroom) "AHHHHHHHHH!" Pom retrieves her makeup kit. Pom Pom:(relieved) "Phew!" Omanyte kids close the bathroom door on Pom Pom. Pom Pom:(angrily) "Hey! You can't do this! I'm head babysitter!" Mario:"Wait a minute! I thought I was head babysitter?" Yoshi:(to Toad) "Do you really think Pom Pom's really mad at the Omanyte kids?" Pom Pom:(banging on the bathroom door) "YOU MEDDLING KIDS WILL FREAKING PAY THE PRICE!" (screams angrily) Toad:(to Yoshi) "Yup! She's really mad!" Songs * "Babysitting's Easy" * "Feed Those Fellas" Trivia * The two Omastars that appear in this episode are married and have 12 Omanyte children. * The Omanyte children are named One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve because there are twelve Omanyte kids in total. * One, Three, Five, Nine and Eleven are male and Two, Four, Six, Eight, Ten and Twelve are female. * The twelve Omanyte children can be recognized by the number crafted on their shell. * One is the youngest of the Omanyte children and Twelve is the oldest of the Omanyte children. * This is the second episode to feature the Cutieflies. The first episode is If You Can't Beat the Heat.... Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 2) Category:SMI Episodes